Love Never Forgets
by Valorie818
Summary: Sonny tries to move on from Will, who abandoned him, but that all comes crashing down when he receives a very disturbing voice message.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So had this idea pop in my head and I had to do it. This story is going to be really short maybe 3 chapter but it's going to be really good. Now I know after you read this you might want to send my angry reviews but I would ask that you don't unless you have read all the chapters first, thanks. Well I hope you guys enjoy. **

SSSSSSSS

I finish stirring the spaghetti noodles before I turn off the heat. After I drain the noodles, I put them back into the pot and add the sauce. When all of it is mixed together, I grab two bowls and fill them up. I bring them to the table and set them on opposite sides, "Food's done." I yell out to let him know that it's ready.

I turn back to wipe up some of the mess so that it doesn't dry to the counter. While I am finishing up, I feel two arms come around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder, "Are you going to join me?"

I nod my head, "In just a moment. I need to finish this up, Brian." I turn my head and give him a peck on his lips.

He smiles as he pulls away, "I will be waiting for you."

I give him a quick smile before I turn back around to make sure all of it was cleaned up. When I see that it is, I go and sit at the table. "So how was work today?"

Brian looks up at me in shock, "Work was great. How was your day today?"

I am trying to understand why he reacted that way when suddenly I come to the realization that I haven't made small talk with him since the incident. Now I feel guilty, "It was good. I finished all the painting in the coffee house which took 8 straight hours."

He smiles at me, "Well that is good. I can't wait to see the new color scheme."

"Well, we open again in 3 days so you can see it then."

Brian winks at me, "Are you sure that I can' t get a sneak peek?"

I laugh, "No you have to wait like everyone else."

He looks down at his food and pouts, "That is so unfair."

"Brain, life is unfair." I mean that as a joke but if I would have realized how that really sounded, then I would never have said it. But now that it's said I can't take I back, and the overwhelming pain starts to rise in my chest.

Brian can see that pain and is about ready to say something, but I don't let him get the chance, "I'll be right back, I have to get something from my room."

I stand up pretty fast, almost knocking my chair over in the process, and storm out of the kitchen. Once inside my bedroom I make my way to my drawer and open the top shelf. I dig through my clothes until I come across the letter. It is a little worn out from all the times I held it and crumpled it up only to smooth it out again.

After I close the drawer, I back up until my knees hit the bed and I sit down. I slowly open the letter and read it again for the hundredth time,

_Dear Sonny,_

_I am sorry that I upset you and that I have made your life worse. I never meant to hurt you but that is all I seem to do, so I decided that I am going to leave. You were the only thing that made me stay in this town and now you want out of my life. I will give you your wish and let you go. Now don't try to contact me because I will just ignore it. I hope you have a wonderful life._

_With love, Will_

A single tear falls from my eye and lands on the letter. I quickly wipe it away before it ruins Will's lovely handwriting.

A voice from my bedroom door startles me, "Are you reading it again Sonny? Haven't you read it enough? It always seems to hurt you yet you keep on reading it." Brian is furious.

I quickly stand up and face him, "You have no right to come in here and judge me. You don't know anything about this."

"I don't care if I have the right, I don't like my boyfriend looking at an old letter from previous a boyfriend." At some point Brian moves forward and we are standing face to face.

Now I am pissed off, "He isn't just some previous boyfriend, he was more than that and you know it. I told you what he meant to me, and I thought you understood."

"I do understand but it's been 5 years since he left Sonny. It's not healthy for you to still be like this."

Brian reached up, probably to cup my face but I pull back, "What are you doing? I am mad at you right now, and I don't want to talk to you for a while." I turn away from him and stare out the window.

I can hear the subtle sound of him running his hand through his hair, which is a sign that he is going to blow up, "Fine, have it your way. I will leave and whenever you finally get your head on straight let me know."

I follow the sound of his footsteps until I hear the door slamming. A breath comes out and I sink to the bed, too exhausted to clean up the dishes from supper. At the moment I only feel like sitting and wallowing in the pain from the past.

/

The next day I wake up and I try to sit up, but I had to lay back down because my head is killing me. I lay there for awhile trying to remember why I am lying in my bed with my clothes on. When I'm fully awake I remember the fight I had with Brian last night. I bite back a groan, "Why do I have to treat him like crap? He has been nothing but understanding and then here I go and ruin it."

I sigh and slowly lift myself up so that I can make the phone call I need to make. I reach over to my phone and bring it closer to me. Looking through my contacts, I find the one I am looking for and hit the call button.

It rings a few times before it's picked up, "Hello this is Marlena speaking."

I let out a nervous laugh, "Hey Marlena this is Sonny."

There is a pause on the other end of the line, "Let me guess. You read the letter again."

"You know me so well." I bite my thumb out of nervousness.

"Well you do only call me whenever you a feeling depressed after reading that letter. So tell me Sonny, what made you read it again and all that happened afterward."

I let out a relieved sigh and explain how it started to how me and Brian had a fight, "So after he left I curled up on my bed and cried until I fell asleep." Suddenly I start to feel angry, "Why do I keep doing this, why do I keep letting him get under my skin like that? He left me here all alone, so I shouldn't even be acting like this."

Marlena had been quiet throughout this story and my outburst but now she finally talks, "I don't know why you keep doing that, but maybe you need to think about the fact that it might be because you still love him."

"Of course I still love him, but there is nothing I can do about it. He is somewhere out there in the world and I can't see or talk to him."

"I know there is nothing you can do about it but maybe you are trying to fight the fact that you still love him, which is causing you to react this way. There are people in this world who have lost loved ones either by them leaving or passing away, but what they do is they still admit that they lov that person and it helps them to move on."

I take a few seconds to ponder this and I start to see the logic, "I see what you are getting at. I think I am going to concentrate on that and maybe I will finally be able to let him go."

Marlena chuckles, "Well that's a very good idea. I wonder where you came up with that."

"Ha ha very funny Marlena, but seriously thanks so much for listening to me even though it is about your grandson."

"No problem Sonny. I am glad that I was able to help and I hope that one day Will realizes that his life is better with you in it."

I start to pick at a piece of sting that is attached to my jeans, "So have you heard from him?" I probably shouldn't asked that question but I couldn't help myself.

She sighs on the other phone, "No I haven't but to tell you the truth nobody has heard from him. I think he just needs to stop being such a stubborn boy and come back."

I let the disappointment crash through me after hearing that, but I mask it so I can say goodbye to Marlena, "Well I should let you go. I need to get the coffee shop ready for its reopening."

"Well it was nice talking with you Sonny and don't ever worry about calling me too late. I will always be here to help you." I can hear the smile in her voice and it make me smile.

"Talk to you later Marlena and I will see you at the reopening right?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." We both laugh as we say goodbye and hang up. The talk with Marlena helps me out enough that I am able to get out of bed and get ready to head to the coffee house.

/

Later that night I am making supper, without Brian of course since we are still fighting. I am in the middle of cooking the chicken when my phone goes off. I look at the screen and see that it's a number I have never seen before. Of course I don't answer because I never answer the phone unless it's from a number I recognize. If they really need to talk to me, they will leave a message. A minute later I hear my phone beep indicating that I have a new voicemail but I ignore it until I finish cooking the chicken.

Once the chicken is cooked all the way through I turn off the heat and pick up my phone to listen to the voice message. After I type in my password I wait patiently to hear who left the message. What I don't expect and what makes my heart clench is the voice of Will on the phone…

**"Hey Sonny I called because I need you to know some things before it's too late. The first thing is that I never wanted to write you that letter but I was forced too. The night of our fight I came back home and someone came up behind me and held a gun to my head telling me to write you a goodbye letter. At first I refused but when they threatened to kill you I couldn't refuse anymore. Second thing I want to tell you is that I didn't leave on my own free will; I was kidnapped Sonny and I have been waiting until the day that I could tell you this. The third thing is going to be something that shocks you and that is…"**

I hear him let out a cough and it doesn't sound good. It sounds more like something is trying to come out. When he is done coughing he continues…

**"Sorry that you had to hear that but I guess it's for the best. I am dying Sonny, my captors have been beating me this entire time but it wasn't until last night that the person who kidnapped me came in and really did a number on me; then he left and had his fellow kidnappers do more damage on me. Now I think that I am bleeding internally and I don't think anyone is going to get me medical attention…"** He coughs some more, **"Yeah. I definitely am bleeding internally because I am coughing up blood… Anyway let's get back on topic. The last and final thing I want to tell you before I die is the name of my kidnapper/murderer. We both know him, but I didn't find out who he was until last night. The guy who took me was Brian." **More coughing, **"I don't have much longer here so I better wrap this up. I love you Sonny and I want to let you know that before I die. I wish I was there in your arms, but I guess I will have to wait until I see you again in another life. Goodbye Sonny and I love you with all my heart."**

When I hear the beep that indicates the end of the voice message, I feel the phone slip from my hand and fall to the ground.

*To be continued*


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Love Never Forgets…_

_**I love you Sonny and I want to let you know that before I died. I wish I was there in your arms but I guess I will have to wait until I see you again in another life. Goodbye Sonny and I love you with all my heart."**_

_When I hear the beep that indicates the end of the voice message, I could feel the phone slip from my hand and fall to the ground._

SSSSSSSS

When I hear the phone land on the floor, I was suddenly brought back to myself and I quickly check to see if the phone is broken, "Please don't let it be broken… please." I pick up the phone and turn it around. I pushed some buttons but it isn't turning on, "No, no, no… come on and work you stupid phone." Finally I pushed the on button and hold it down until the screen lights up. The relief I feel almost knocks me on my butt, "Thank God."

I stand up and get my shoes on while I waited for it to finish turning on. By the time it finishes, my shoes are on and I am heading out my door. I quickly go into my recent calls list to dial the number back that Will called me on. I hit send on the phone while I quickly walk down the stairs and wait impatiently for someone to answer. Finally Will picks up the phone and his voice is quiet and hoarse, "Sonny is that you?" I had a hard time hearing him.

"Yes Will, it is me and I am heading to your grandpa now so that we can find you. So I need you to hold on for me." Once I am outside my apartment I take off running toward the station. Mentally I pat my back for moving into an apartment that was only 3 blocks away from the station.

Will pulls away from the phone and starts to cough again; it really doesn't sound good. After he is done he gets back on the phone, "No Sonny it's too late. I don't want you guys to come here and be disappointed that you didn't reach me in time."

I am shocked by his statement, "And what… just let you die without helping you in some way. I don't think so because that is worse than trying to find you." I plead with him, "Can you please just hold on for me? I am going to see if we can track this phone call and get your location." I slow down a little as I got closer to the station.

I can hear Will laugh a little which causes him to cough some more, "Why didn't I think about calling my grandpa then. I guess I just desperately wanted to call you."

Once I reach the doors I pull them open and hurry inside, "Okay Will, I am here at the station so just hold on a little longer."

"I will Sonny, I promise. But I think I am going to take a really quick nap first."

I stop instantly in my steps, "No don't do that Will, it's not good." But I don't get a response, "Will did you hear me, don't go to sleep." When I still don't get a response I freak out, "No, no, no, no…" I pull the phone away from my ear and see that it's still connected. Thank God for that.

I quickly walk further in the station right up to the front desk and talk to the cop sitting behind it, "Hey I really need to talk with Roman Brady, it's really important. His grandson is in danger."

Officer Smith nods quickly before hurrying off to get Roman. I keep the phone clutched to my hand hoping that it won't somehow hang up on its own. Finally Roman rushes up to me, "What is it Sonny? Smith told me that you said something is wrong with Will?"

I nodded and explain the whole situation. Once I am done I'm a complete wreck, "He has been kidnapped all this time by Brian. How could I have been so stupid?"

Roman puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me further into the station, "Here give me the phone and we will have them get a trace on it." I hand over my phone to Roman and he hands over to another officer, "You need to trace this phone call and fast. My grandson is in need of some help."

"I am on it sir." The officer goes off to trace it.

Roman steers me over to a chair and pushes me down in it, "Now I want you to listen to me Sonny. This isn't your fault and you are not stupid. We were all fooled by his letter and his own family thought he was being his stubborn self. But now we know the truth and all we can do is make sure he is rescued in time."

All this trauma was making it hard to breathe. I leaned forward and put my head between my legs. Once my breathing comes back to normal, I feel tears form in the corners of my eyes, "How could I betray Will like that? Especially with the man that kidnapped him in the first place."

Roman pats my back, "Hey we were also fooled by that charming facade he had. You need to quit beating yourself up like this. It's not going to help Will."

I brush away the tears, "You are right this isn't helping him."

But I can't sit still because I feel like they are taking too long. Eventually the officer comes back, "We finally located the trace on the phone call. He is located just outside of town."

Now Roman goes into cop mode and orders people to head out there now and to be careful. He also orders for an ambulance to arrive. Once everything is in order, Roman starts to head out of the station and I quickly caught up with him, "I am coming with you."

He stops me with a hand on my shoulder, "I am sorry but you can't come with us. I think you should go and wait at the hospital for our arrival."

I plead with him, "But I have to go, I have to see if he is alright."

"I understand that Sonny, but it could be a dangerous situation and I don't want you to get hurt. So please go to the hospital and wait for us. I promise to bring him in." Roman gently pushes me toward another police officer, "Officer Smith will take you to the hospital."

I know that he won't give in, so I nod in agreement and leave the station with Officer Smith.

/

I am pacing in the emergency area where I know that they will bring in Will. I can't seem to sit still or even stand still because it feels like forever since I have talked with Will. All these horrible thoughts run through my head like, what if he is already dead or what if Brian takes him away and I never get to see Will again.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts that I'm startled when Officer Smith puts her hand on my shoulder, "Look over there. They are bringing him in."

I look up and sure enough I see Roman rushing in with a stretcher rolling in behind him. I rush up to them and with some relief see that they are still working on him, which means that he is still alive. When I am finally able to see Will in person, I let out a gasp and take a few steps back. This isn't the same Will that I saw 5 years ago. He is very pale and really skinny - too skinny to be healthy. He also had a ton of bruises all over his face, some are more recent while others are starting to heal.

An overwhelming anger takes place and I want to find Brian myself; to beat him like he beat Will. I think Roman sees that look in my eyes because he quickly stands in front of me and makes me look him in the eye, "Sonny I know what you are thinking and I want you to stop that thought. You need to be here for Will and you can't do that if you are in jail."

I knew he is right but I don't have to like it, "Please just tell me if you have found him or not."

Roman nods, "One of the officers found Brian and they brought him in to be questioned. I promise you that he will serve a very long time in prison for what he has done."

I look over at the entrance that they just pulled him into, "How was he when you guys got him? What did the EMT people say?"

He sighs, "Well it looks like he has internal bleeding so he is going into surgery now. The doctors will let us know more the instant that they know anything." Roman steers me away and into a chair in the waiting room, "Now let's sit here and wait so that we can be here for him when he wakes up."

I numbly agree and close my eyes but I instantly open them again when the image of Will beaten and broken pops in my head. Silently I plead with Will, 'Please don't leave me here alone Will. I love you too much to let you go."

/

Six hours later the doctor finally comes out to talk with them, "Well he made it through surgery and we were able to stop the internal bleeding. He is stable now but the next 24 hours are crucial. We will keep a constant eye on him and when those 24 hours are up we will know more then."

When he gives the good news, I practically collapse in relief. My Will was okay and I know he is a fighter, so he will pull through this just fine, "Can I see him?"

The doctor looks at him sympathetically, "I am sorry but only immediate family is allowed to see him right now."

"But that is ridiculous. I was the one to get him help in enough time for him to be saved. I have a right to see him." I look at the doctor pleading with him to understand.

Even Roman steps in to help me, "They love each other doctor. I really think that having people around them are crucial in people's recovery."

But the doctor isn't going to budge, "I am sorry but rules are rules and I can't make exceptions for you because then I will have to make exceptions for everyone else too."

I growl out in frustration and walk away from the doctor but I only make it a short distance before Roman stops me, "I am sorry that you have to wait Sonny."

"I am going to go crazy if I have to wait and see him, "I put my face down in my hands, trying to hold back the tears.

Roman sighs, "Well I probably shouldn't do this because it's against protocol but would you like to come and see the interrogation of Brian? That might help keep you distracted for awhile."

I look up at him in shock, "Are you serious?" He nods to me, "I would love too but I was wondering if I could talk with him for a little bit by myself. I just want to ask a few questions." It looks like he is going to refuse, so I quickly interrupt him, "You can have an officer in the room with me to prove that I am not going to start attack him."

Roman looks at me probably seeing if I am telling the truth, but then he finally agrees, "Okay fine but only for 5 minutes and that's it."

I smile at him, "We have a deal."

/

At the station I am looking at Brian through the glass and he still looks smug. Even after learning that they have enough evidence to prove that he kidnapped Will. He still looks like he is proud of himself; it is making me sick to see it."

After Roman gets done questioning him, he leaves the interrogation room and comes into the viewing room I am standing in, "Are you ready to talk with him?"

I nod my head and let Roman lead me to the door so he can open it for me. The instant that Brian sees who is at the door, his smug look almost crumbles but he is able to school his features quickly. I step inside and sit down in the seat in front of him. I stare at him for awhile which make him fidget in his seat and after some time I finally talk, "Why did you kidnap Will?"

He sneers at me, "Isn't it obvious? I wanted to be with you but he was in the way so I had to take matters into my own hands."

"But why keep him alive all this time. What was to point of that?"

He shrugs, "So that he could be my own personal punching bag whenever I was pissed off."

Now I am confused, "But Will mentioned in his voicemail that he didn't know who kidnapped him until the other night."

Brian smirks at me, "I keep my face hidden every time I went there to beat him up. I also didn't talk just in case he recognized my voice."

I don't want to ask him this question but I have to, "How often did you do that? Beat him up I mean."

He looks up at the ceiling and thinks about it, "Well it was quite often after it first happened. But after we finally got together I didn't go there as often. The only times I went out there was when you and I had a fight and I need to let off some steam, especially if the fight was about Will."

I think about how many times that we had fought and that thought almost makes me sick. I take a few deep breaths to calm myself down and when I am done, I have one more question to ask him, "Okay, if all the other times you went to there to beat on him, why is it that this last time you showed him who you are?"

The smile he gave me is just pure evil, "Because that night I intended to kill him, and I wanted him to know who was the one responsible. I beat him so hard and it felt good, I never thought he was good enough for you but you still held on to him after all these years. That made me mad and I wanted to take him out of this world so that maybe you could finally move on from him."

I sit there in silence with no other words to spare so I just get up and walk out of the room because I know that my control isn't going to last very long. Once I am far enough away from the room Brian is in, I go to the nearest wall and lean my forehead against it. I hit the wall on either side of my head to hold back the angry tears that was threatening to come out. I know that if I start to cry, than I'm not going to be able to stop.

I don't know how long I am like that, but then I hear my dad's voice, "Sonny…Sonny is that you?" I pull my head away from the wall and look over my shoulder to make sure that I heard correctly.

Sure enough, I see my dad walking toward me and I start to feel confused, "What are you doing here dad? How did you know I was here?"

Once he is close to me he pulls me into a hug, "I saw on the news that Will was found and I tried calling you but a police officer answered your phone. He told me that you were here at the station so I got in my car right away and came here."

I pull my dad into a very tight hug, relieved that he is here, "Yeah, I got a voicemail from Will telling me he was going to die, and I had to rush to get help. Now he is in the hospital, out of surgery and I can't even visit him because I am not immediate family."

Justin pulls away and looks me in the eye, "Did you use your last name at all to get the doctor to change his mind?" When I shake my head he continues, "You do know that we give very big donations to the hospital and I am sure they wouldn't like it if we decided to pull that money away."

"I knew that but at the time I wasn't thinking straight. I was just too worried about Will." I take a deep breath and step back from my dad, "Can we head there now? I would really like to see him."

Justin smiles at me and put his arm around my shoulders, "Of course we can. I will make them sorry that they ever said no to a Kiriakis." I laugh as my dad walks with me to his car.

/

Thirty minutes later I am able to push open the door to Will's room. I smile at the memory of my dad throwing the name Kiriakis at the doctor and he visibly paled. He apologized profusely and said that I could visit him if I wanted to. The instant he said yes, I was down that hallway, heading to his room. Now I am here looking at Will and all the tears I had kept at bay finally break free.

I let out a strangled cry and moved to pull up a chair next to the bed. Once I am sitting down, I grab his hand and kiss it gently. I don't want to cause him any pain. I look at Will and I cry some more. The pale and broken Will I saw come through the emergency doors wasn't a figment of my imagination, he really looks like that. I want to see the happy and healthy Will that I fell in love with, but I know that it's going to take some time.

I lower my head and rest it on Will's hand so that I can feel him some more. I lay like that for a while. Suddenly I feel Will's hand move and then I hear his voice in a cracked whisper, "Sonny?"

My head shoots up and I see Will's eyes flicker open to look around. I stand up so that he can see me better, "Hey baby, I am right here." When Will's eyes land on me, the clenching of my heart relieved a little, "Let me go get a nurse."

I kiss his head and go out in the hall to get the nurse's attention. When she comes in she startes firing off questions, "How long has he been awake?"

"He just woke up less than a minute ago." I watch as the nurse lifts a flash light and shines it in Will's eyes.

"Did he say anything at all?"

"Just my name."

She checks his pulse and his fluids. Finally she turns to me, "Well he seems alright. Now I am going to bring in was some ice chips, and I would like you to feed them to him. He is probably thirsty and his throat is probably dry."

I am more than happy to help, "I will definitely do that."

She smiles and nods to me, "Okay then I will have another nurse bring that in right away."

She leaves the room and I sit back down in my chair. It isn't long before someone comes back in with the ice chips. I can't quite reach Will's mouth with me sitting in a chair, so I decide to sit on the side of his bed. Once I give him a few spoonfuls, I smile weakly at him, "I am so happy to see you alive and awake."

Will smiles at me and I can tell that his eyes are a little watery, "I missed you so much Sonny. I am so sorry for leaving you like that."

I shake my head frantically, "No don't feel sorry for that. I am sure you had no choice."

"Yeah but I could have fought harder. Maybe not after being forced to write that letter, but for all the years that I was there. I should have looked harder for ways to escape." He looks down in shame.

I don't want to have any of that, so I grab his chin and lift it up, "Hey don't say that! I am sure they were thorough in keeping you locked in there." Now I am feeling guilty, "I should have known you wouldn't leave on your own accord. And to think that you have been that close to me all these years, and I didn't even know."

Will grabs my hand, "I guess we both have things we feel guilty abou, but we can't do anything about it now. Let's just be happy that we are finally back together."

I smile a watery smile and I pull up his hand to kiss it, "Yes let's be happy that you are alive and that we are here together." We stare at each other for awhile, trying to memorize each other. After some time I have to ask him a question, "How did you get that phone? It wasn't Brian's because I would have recognized the number, and I am sure that you didn't have one during those 5 years."

He looks down, "Well after Brian was done with me he just left me on the floor and asked one of the people that helped him kidnap me to do more damage."

I interrupt him, "Wait, there were more people helping Brian out? Roman didn't tell me that." I want to feel betrayed, but I guess he did that so I wouldn't be even more eager to hurt Brian back. I push that thought aside so that Will can finish his story, "Anyway the other guy beat you up too?"

He nods, "Yeah he would join in some times when the masked guy came in. I guess that the masked guy was Brian, right?" When I nod he continued, "Anyway during this last time he was hitting me really hard, and I had a feeling that I was going to die this time. So while he was focused on hitting me, I was able to take his phone out of his pocket without him knowing. Once he was done I made sure to hide it and look like I couldn't move anymore. When he was satisfied that I wasn't going to move he left the room. Once I was alone I called you, hoping you kept the same number from 5 years ago." His face looks more haunted after telling that story. Probably from the horrible memories.

I lean my forehead against his and just breathe him in while he lifts his hand to my neck, "I am so glad that I didn't change my number. I think deep down a part of me kept that number just in case you ever called me."

We stay like that for awhile until Will's hand drops to his side, "I am so tired but I don't want to go to sleep. I am scared that if I do then I will find out that this is all a dream."

I chuckle a little, "I promise to be here when you wake up, but you need some sleep. You just had surgery and your body needs to rest." I rub his cheek as his eyes start to droop, "We have forever to get reacquainted with each other again."

He nods at me before his eyes finally close, and he is out like a light. I kiss his forehead and whisper, "I promise to never let you out of my sight again." I sit down in my chair and get really comfortable, because I am going to be there for a long time.

*To be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone who read this story. I know that it was short, really short but that was the whole point. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone and for following me on the very drama filled story. So I am contemplating the idea of possibly doing either a prequel (before Will was kidnapped), a sequel, or should I just leave it the way it is. You all should help me decide, I am setting up a poll on the fan page on facebook titled Wilson4ever. If you want to help vote just go there and vote.**

WWWWWWW

I was staring out the window watching the rain soak everything that was out in the open. This was a normal pastime that I picked up when I finally came home after 5 years of being in a warehouse and not able to look outside. I couldn't believe that it has been almost one month since I was rescued by Sonny's quick thinking and was taken to the hospital. Then over the course of the month all of my bruises and injuries were healed. The inner damage was going to take a lot longer, but I know that I will be able to make it through them with Sonny by my side.

Speaking of Sonny, I realized that I haven't seen him for a couple of hours. Maybe he finally recognized that I was fine by myself in the apartment for more than a few hours. I laughed a little as I remembered that for the first week after I came back, he refused to leave the apartment unless I went with him. Since he had to work, well, that meant that I was to tag along with him. I didn't mind going to the coffee house because the atmosphere was calm and the added bonus was that I got to see my boyfriend walk around with an apron on. So when the memory of him in an apron made a hard on suddenly appear, I wasn't surprised, because it had been 5 years since I was with Sonny intimately.

With that thought my mood darkened some, I was seriously getting anxious here. I understand that he has been struggling with the fact that he was with Brian the whole time I was kidnapped. No matter how many times I told him that I understood and that I didn't hold a grudge against him, he never listens. Now I can't say that I wouldn't have done what he did because I haven't been in his situation, which is why I am trying to be as understanding as possible.

Don't get me wrong; I don't like that fact that the man who forced me away from Sonny was touching him and making love to him all these years. I needed to stop that thought right that instant because I would just get angry again, and I have to keep reminding myself that it wasn't my fault. I let out a frustrated growl and place my face in my hands.

I was suddenly jerked out of my mental tirade when I felt a hand on my arm, and out of instinct I flinched at the contact. When I flinched I also backed away to protect myself, but when I saw that it was only Sonny, I relaxed. I could still tell that my actions had upset him, "I am sorry Sonny. I was so wrapped up in my head I didn't even here you enter the bedroom."

The hurt look remained on his face, "No, I should be sorry; I knew I shouldn't have touched you like that. I am extremely sorry."

He started to turn away, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and decided that enough was enough, "Sonny please don't walk away from me again. I know that you feel guilty about Brian but I understand. It's not like you knew that I was kidnapped. I left that letter telling you I was leaving and with my track record I can understand why you thought it was true. Brian took away the last five years from us, and now it feels like he is also taking away our future."

Sonny pulled his head away enough to look at me, "What are you talking about?"

I sighed in exasperation, "We haven't been together in over 5 years and for the last 2 weeks I have healed from all my injuries but you still haven't touched me. I have tried over and over but you keep turning me down."

"I have just been tired." He said that with such a straight face, and if I didn't know him so well, then I would have believed him. However, I knew the truth.

I moved up my hands from his back so that I could place them on either side of his face forcing him to look at me, "I know that you have been lying to me about that. You still feel guilty that you were with Brian, but no matter how many times I tell you not to worry, you still do."

Sonny looked down for a moment, and when he turned his eyes back on me, I could see the hurt clearly on his face. "Can't help but feel guilty and hurt by this. I feel guilty because I betrayed you, and I feel hurt because I trusted Brian while he was doing all of that to you behind my back."

I rub my thumbs on his cheek, "I am sorry that you feel hurt, but we need to push the past behind us because that is exactly where it is at; behind us." I slowly lean forward until our noses were side by side and I talked with my lips lightly brushing his, "I love you Sonny; I have loved you since the day that we met and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life." By the time I was done with my declaration, Sonny's breath was heavy and I could feel tears touch my hands as they fell from his eyes.

He let out a desperate moan before I closed the little distance between our lips and kissed like we used to before everything went wrong. I groaned at the contact and slid my hands down to his lower back so that I could push him forward. The feeling of Sonny's erection on my leg was a wonderful feeling, and I started to push him back toward our bed. When Sonny's legs touched the bed, I started to unbutton Sonny's clothes while he did the same thing to mine.

There were a few clothing mishaps here and there, but then finally we were completely naked in each other's arms. I pushed Sonny down on the bed and crawled on top of him. When I was straddling him, I looked down to gaze at my amazingly handsome boyfriend who I loved with all my heart. I smiled at him as I lowered myself down until I was flush against him. This felt so good after so many years of not being together.

I leaned down and kissed him like there was no tomorrow, and he gave it back just as passionately. Kissing was good and all but I needed some other action, so I turned us around so that I was on bottom. I wrapped my legs around him, thrust up, and whispered, "I need you inside me soon or I will combust."

Sonny nodded numbly and reached to the nightstand, "I am so glad that I bought all new supplies. I don't think I would have survived if we had to use the same stuff as Brian."

I shivered at the thought, "Yeah, that thought is disgusting." Sonny laughed and I was shocked to hear it. I haven't heard him laugh at all since I was back. The sound was really beautiful, "I missed your laugh. You haven't laughed once since I've been back."

He looked guilty now but he kept that smile on his face, "I am sorry about that, it was just hard for me to look past what I did. Now I think I am beginning to believe that you don't hate me for what happened."

"Well it's about time."

He laughed as he put some lube on his fingers and coated them really good. "Since it's been so long, I am going to have to get you used to it again."

I nodded my head as I helped him by putting a pillow underneath me so that it will be easier. When he circled my entrance with his finger, I groaned and started to tremble in anticipation. After he was satisfied I was lubricated enough, he slowly pushed a finger inside. It was a little more painful than I remembered it being, but I guess it's been a long time since I had sex and an even longer time since I did it for the first time.

I clenched a little at the pain and Sonny rubbed the inside of my thigh, trying to relax me, "Just breath through it Will. As much as it hurts now just remember that in the end it will feel amazing."

His little speech made me feel better, and I started to relax. After some time Sonny had all three fingers in me, and I was starting to push down on them, trying to get them in deeper. He pulled them out and I wanted to protest, but I knew what was going to happen next. Sonny sat up and leaned over me, "Okay so I will go slowly and let you have time to adjust; just remember to breathe and this will all feel better after awhile.

"Okay, just hurry up because I am wound up tight here." I gripped his hips and tried to move him forward.

He chuckled as he rolled on the condom, "You really must be in need."

I almost responded, but when his cock pushed against my entrance, that reply died on my lips. The pain I was feeling now was less than what I had to deal with during those five years, so I did what I always did during those times; I thought of Sonny and how much I loved him. I had fantasized what would happen when I was able to be with him again, and it's breathtaking to know that those fantasies were finally coming true.

But no matter how hard I tried to keep my mind away from the pain, it didn't stop my body from reacting, so when the pain got really intense, I clenched up and Sonny paused. He sat like that for awhile until my body slowly relaxed. When I felt like he could keep moving, I nodded to him, "It's okay for you to move now."

"Are you sure?"

I placed my feet behind him and moved him forward, so that he was pushed in a little further. A moan escaped me and it must have reassured Sonny, because he started to thrust into me again. I tried not to clench up. It paid off when he was finally all the way inside me and started pushing against my prostate. My back arched off the bed and I groaned, "I forgot how good this feels."

Sonny snickered, "I forgot how horny you get."

I laughed, "Oh yes I am, and I know you love it."

"I do love it; I love everything about you." Sonny pulled out all the way until only the tip was inside and then pushed all the way back in, hitting me in just the right spot, "And I am going to show you just how much I love you."

I didn't even have time to respond because he continued to thrust into me and hit that spot every time. It wasn't long before I was about ready to explode. It's been so long and I feel like a teenager again, "Sonny I am really close. I don't think I can last much longer."

"That's fine Will because we have all night to get reacquainted with each other." He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You can even top me after this because I know how much that turns you on."

That did the trick. The breath on my ear and the promise of returning the favor made me release all over my stomach. Sonny thrust into me a few more times before he froze above me with the loveliest expression on his face. When he was done he collapsed on top of me, and I welcomed his weight.

Sonny pulled out of me and tied off the condom before throwing it in the trash by the nightstand. We laid side by side in silence for a while, but the quiet was getting to me, so I turned over my side. I laid my head on my hand so I could look at him better, "I think we need to make a promise to each other, just in case something like this ever happens again. We need to have some kind of code to let the other know that something isn't right."

He turned his head to look at me, "Like what?"

"Like a phrase to write in a letter or something special to say if they make us do a video of one of us saying goodbye; whatever it takes so that this doesn't happen again." I rubbed my hand across his chest, feeling the hard muscle there. My cock immediately perked up.

"Okay, that works for me. What would you want to use then?"

I trailed my fingers down his chest, over his abs and suddenly I didn't want to talk anymore. So I quickly rolled on top of him rubbed our semi-hard members together, "No more talking and lots more lovemaking. We have our whole lives to talk about that."

Sonny laughed as I leaned down and kissed him exactly like I will be kissing him for the rest of our lives.

The End


End file.
